Juegos
by Staticswaves
Summary: Porque era un juego sin fin, donde jugaban con los sentimientos de la otra y nadie era feliz. /Universo Alterno/


_MSLN no me pertenece, blah, blah…_

**

* * *

**

-

**Juegos.**

**-**

* * *

-

Nuevamente ha sucedido.

Han encontrado a Nanoha y Arisa besándose en la entrada del salón de clases.

Fate aprieta los puños con furia al recordar la escena, ninguna parece respetar los sentimientos de Suzuka, quién ha mantenido una larga relación con Bannings.

Ni Nanoha ni Arisa respetan el amor de Suzuka.

Y eso, Fate jamás se los perdonará.

Suzuka se encuentra abrazada a su única amiga, buscando consuelo, intentando reprimir el llanto que le oprime el pecho, ocultándose de las personas que le han hecho tanto daño, buscando refugio en aquellos cálidos brazos, que están dispuestos a brindarle todo el apoyo que necesita.

La rubia le acarició el cabello en silencio.

− Tranquila, Suzuka.− murmura en un vano intento de hacerle sentir mejor.

− ¿No te duele, Fate-chan?− pregunta Tsukimura. Testarossa cierra los ojos y le regala una pequeña sonrisa.− Verlas juntas… ¿no te duele?− vuelve a cuestionar, y Fate se deja llevar por los recuerdos. Ella y Nanoha también tuvieron una larga relación, pero esta ha terminado hace algún tiempo, tanto tiempo que Fate ya ha olvidado aquel sentimiento que tuvo por la ojiazul.

− No, no me duele.− contesta segura de sus palabras.− La quise mucho, pero jamás me enamoré de ella. Nanoha nunca fue más que una amiga para mí.− le cuenta recordando aquella relación. Y está siendo sincera, porque ella jamás amó a Takamachi como todos creían, esa devoción que veían, no era más que un intento desesperado por sentir algo más que amistad. Fate intentó mentirse y no le resultó, porque su corazón siempre estuvo ocupado por otra persona.

− Ya veo…− musita Suzuka separándose de Fate, limpiando sus lágrimas.− Arisa-chan debe estar pasando por lo mismo que tu.− dice con tristeza, intentando justificar la actitud de Bannings.

Y Testarossa frunce el ceño con molestia.

− Yo nunca engañé a Nanoha. Tal vez no sentía nada especial por ella, pero la respeté mucho.− Tsukimura baja la cabeza, sabe que Fate tiene razón. Arisa no fue sincera con ella, no fue capaz de acabar su relación como se debía. La engañó, se burló y la lastimó. En ningún momento la chica de ojos verdes pensó en sus sentimientos, fue egoísta y aun así, Suzuka no puede dejar de pensar en ella.

Por un momento desea que Arisa sea un poco más parecida a Fate.

El silencio se apodera de ambas por unos eternos minutos.

− Vamos a la azotea, no quiero que Arisa te vea así.− la voz de la rubia es autoritaria, sin esperar respuesta toma el brazo de su amiga y caminan a pasos apresurados, esperando a que nadie les vea y les delate con el profesor de turno.

Llegan a su destino y se quedan ahí, sin mirarse y sin hablarse.

− Lo siento.− se disculpa la de cabellos oscuros, sentándose al lado de la puerta.− No quise ofenderte.

Fate asiente, su mirada esta perdida en el cielo. No esta molesta con Suzuka, no puede estarlo. La quiere demasiado como para enfadarse con ella, y esta consciente que sólo intenta justificar a Arisa, para sentirse mejor.

− Fate-chan, si… si no sentías nada por Nanoha, ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con ella?− cuestiona un poco insegura. No sabe como reaccionará la aludida con su pregunta.

− Pensé que podría olvidar a otra persona, me metí en un juego estúpido.− contesta vagamente, reacia a decir más. Porque si sigue, confesará algo que no quiere que Tsukimura sepa.− Al fin y al cabo, no soy tan diferente de Arisa.− Suspira y una sonrisa llena de tristeza adorna su rostro, gesto que Suzuka percibe y se preocupa.

_¿Quién esta lastimando a Fate-chan?_ Piensa con molestia, sea quién sea, ella va a tener un intercambio de palabras con esa persona. Si es necesario amenazarle para darle una oportunidad a su amable y tímida amiga, lo va hacer. Porque si hay algo de lo que Suzuka esta segura, es que Testarossa tiene todo el derecho a ser feliz.

− ¿Quién es?

Fate guarda silencio.

No es capaz de confesar lo que guarda en su corazón. No se siente lo suficientemente valiente, para declararle sus sentimientos a Suzuka. Porque esa es la única verdad, Fate siempre ha estado enamorada de Suzuka, siempre ha velado por su bienestar, el cual hasta hace unos días, dependía de Arisa.

La rubia aprieta los puños con furia al pensar en Bannings.

− ¿Es Hayate-chan?

− No.

− ¿Es… Signum-san?

− Tampoco.

− ¿Shamal-san?

− No.

− Um… ¿Vita-chan?

− ¡Suzuka!− Fate le mira ofendida y la nombrada se ríe. Realmente se ha pasado con ese último nombre, Vita es sólo una niña de 8 años, le parece poco probable que su amiga se fije en ella.

− Entonces ¿quién es?

− ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?− la de ojos rojos se esta poniendo nerviosa.

− Soy curiosa.− se limita a contestar.

− La curiosidad mató al gato.− le recuerda Fate, porque esta segura que a Tsukimura no le agradará para nada su respuesta. Y no la puede culpar, porque ella no es Arisa y jamás podrá ocupar el lugar que ella tiene en el corazón de Suzuka.

Nuevamente queda todo en silencio.

La rubia se sienta al lado de su amiga, recordando cuando se conocieron. Con ternura recuerda cuando una Suzuka se nueve años, se acercó a ella, al bicho raro de la clase, y le ofreció su amistad. Con sus ojos grandes, brillantes, cálidos y una sonrisa gentil dibujada con perfección en su rostro infantil.

"_¿Quieres ser mi amiga?"_ Le había preguntado, tal vez por lástima, porque Fate era la niña nueva, la que venía del extranjero, la niña de los ojos raros. Fate había mirado a la japonesa con sorpresa, pero asintió. Y con una simple sonrisa, empezó esa amistad que con el paso de los años, por parte de Fate, se convirtió en algo más.

Fate se enamoró de la chica bondadosa, gentil, simpática y hermosa. Dispuesta a ayudar a todos, a detener conflictos, a crear amistades.

Sus sentimientos fueron cambiando paulatinamente, tanto, que cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde. Suzuka se había emparejado con Arisa, y se veía completamente enamorada, la devoción que Tsukimura sentía por la rubia de ojos verdes, era la misma que Fate sentía por ella. Y envidió a Arisa. Quiso y quiere ser ella, para probar los labios de Suzuka, para tocarla, para ser la dueña de sus suspiros. Pero se conformó con ser un fragmento pequeño de su mundo, no quiso intervenir en su felicidad, a pesar de siempre ver que los sentimientos de Suzuka no eran mutuos.

Ella siempre supo que Arisa quería a Nanoha, que Suzuka era feliz ignorando la cruda realidad. Tal vez se sintió reflejada en Bannings, por eso guardó silencio.

_Pero lo que ve ahora es a una Suzuka rota._

Y eso no le gusta, lo que quiere es ver a la Suzuka de antaño.

−…Acaso ¿soy yo?− pregunta risueña Suzuka, pensando que eso no puede ser más ridículo.

Pero la diversión que siente, se evapora con una velocidad feroz, al ver como su amiga abre los ojos con sorpresa y comienza a temblar, sintiéndose atrapada. Fate jamás ha sido buena ocultando cosas y menos mintiendo. Y esta vez, no es la excepción.

− No.− responde, pero sus esfuerzos por fingir, son inútiles. Suzuka sabe que es mentira y su corazón se aprieta. Es ella quién ha estado haciendo sufrir a Fate, y no lo puede creer. Jamás se lo ha imaginado.

_Por su culpa Fate esta triste._

− Fate-chan…− quiere hablarlo, pero no sabe que decir. ¿Cómo responder a eso?

− Será mejor que nos vayamos.− la voz de Fate es tajante, no quiere hablarlo, quiere olvidarlo. Se levanta abruptamente y se aleja unos pasos. Y Suzuka no lo puede permitir, porque la felicidad de su amiga esta en sus manos, y ella quiere verla feliz. No importa si se tiene que forzar, si tiene que fingir.

_Ella quiere verla feliz._

No, no era eso.

Suzuka sabe que es porque no quiere estar sola, ella quiere de alguna manera demostrarle a Arisa que ha seguido adelante.

Quiere lastimar a Nanoha saliendo con la persona que ella ama, porque Suzuka lo ve en sus ojos, Takamachi no sale con Arisa por que sus sentimientos sean recíprocos, sólo quiere sacarle celos a Fate.

Y ella le devolverá la mano.

Está pensando con egoísmo, está siendo cruel.

Va a lastimar a Fate, quién sólo quiere su bienestar.

Va a empezar con un juego que no tiene fin.

El que jugó Fate, el que juega Nanoha, el que Arisa jugó con ella.

El juego del que ninguna puede escapar.

− Un clavo saca a otro clavo.− murmura Tsukimura. Una mentira, ella no lo cree, y Fate tampoco, pero se engañan.− Fate-chan, ¿podríamos intentarlo?

Testarossa se gira, y se observan por largo tiempo.

Cuando la rubia asiente, una sonrisa se forma en los labios de Suzuka.

Y ahí comienza nuevamente para Fate, el juego sin fin.

La ilusión de felicidad.

* * *

-

Ok, esto ha sido escrito por culpa de Blanca-z, que me desafió porque anda aburrida de ver tanto NanoFate por aquí. Y lamentablemente, no pude ignorar el desafío xD.

Lo peor de todo es que me enredé sola escribiendo esto =__=, y esto también es culpa de Blanca, porque jamás supo explicar que quería leer xD. Pero como el tiempo se me acabó hace 5 minutos es lo que quedó no más xD _(¿un cuadrado amoroso? .___.)_ Al final nadie quedó feliz, ni siquiera yo XD.

En fin, gracias por leer.


End file.
